fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Scorpion
Bio Originally a human being, Hanzo Hasashi was a ninja of the Japanese Shirai Ryu clan who earned the name Sasori due to his unique ninja abilities. However, his family and clan were murdered by the Lin Kuei in a savage battle. After being killed by the elder Sub-Zero, he was resurrected into a hellspawn by the demonic sorcerer Quan Chi. Scorpion was fueled by revenge and entered the first Mortal Kombat to kill the elder Sub-Zero and succeeded in it. It wasn't then until the younger Sub-Zero showed to have revenge against Scorpion for killing his older brother. Now Scorpion wishes to kill the other Sub-Zero after his defeat in the second tournament. Little does he know that it's Quan Chi who is the true killer of his family and clan. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Scorpion is an undead wraith spawned from the Netherrealm, imbued with the very fires of the realm to call and command at his will. Prior to his unlife, he was a skilled assassin and ninja who had mastered the rope dart, a dagger attached to a rope that he would throw to impale his adversary before yanking them back over. After being reborn as an undead, he replaces the rope with a chain and can imbue the blade with hellfire. As an assassin, Scorpion is well versed in the art of combat, able to fight just as well with his hands as he can with a twin set of swords he wields on his back. His nature as an undead wraith affords him greater durability than he possessed in life, and his control over hellfire enhances his lethal prowess. Scorpion can imbue his fists or weapons with hellfire for added damage, use it to teleport around the battlefield, usually behind his opponent, and even conjure small portals into the Netherrealm to summon a demonic familiar to snatch his opponent. Character Trait Shroud of Flames: 'Scorpion is encased in an aura of flames from the Netherrealm, which does a moderate amount of damage when activated. While the trait is active, a small amount of damage is done to the opponent if Scorpion is in close proximity to him/her. Movelist Special Moves * ''Spear: Scorpion does the legendary spear move, in which he shoots it at his opponent and drags him/her while shouting "GET OVER HERE!", "COME HERE!", "GET OVER HERE, BITCH!", and "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!". * Demon Fire: Scorpion sends in hellfire to attack his opponent from underneath. * Helleport: Scorpion vanishes to a portal leading to the Netherrealm and reappears as it shows up behind his opponent with an uppercut. * Take Down: Scorpion trips his opponent with a burning scissor kick. * Air Throw: Scorpion jumps into the air around the same time the opponent is in-air. He grabs him/her and throws him/her to the ground. X-Ray Move * ''From Hell: ''Scorpion flies through the opponent and grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it and sending them into the air. Next, he fires one spear into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, puncturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst onto the ground, partially cracking their skull and breaking their neck. Super Move * ''The Netherrealm:'' Scorpion teleports behind his opponent and kicks him/her in the back, teleporting both him and the opponent to the Netherrealm. He then raises two walls from the ground and launches two spears into the opponent and lights him/her in hell fire. Dragging his opponent by his spears, Scorpion then slams him/her into both walls. Finally, he leaps into the air and slams the opponent into the ground, teleporting them both back to the original arena. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Toasty!!!: Scorpion removes his mask, revealing a flaming skull, and he breathes fire onto his opponent, burning him/her to a crisp. * Stop Ahead: Scorpion emits a ball of flames from his hand and fires it through his opponent's chest. Afterwards, the victim's still-beating heart starts dangling from the hole and the opponent falls to their knees. Scorpion summons his sword and slices off his victim's face, exposing the brain & tongue. The opponent then falls down, making the brain slide out. * Worst Way To Die: Scorpion unleashes his spear, which impales his/her genitalia. If done on male characters, he will yank the spear right out, where his penis and testicles are torn off, whereas if done on female characters, none of that happens. The opponent then starts bleeding heavily as he/she screams before collapsing on the ground. X-Ality * Inner Burning: Scorpion cuts the opponent's abdomen open. He then removes his mask and breathes fire into the open wound. The opponent's organs and skeleton burn (the former of which explode in a bloody fashion). It then ends with their eyes gouging out of their sockets, as fire erupts from them. The latter part does not happen if certain characters (such as Samus, Captain Falcon, Drahmin, Kenshi, etc) wear something over their eyes. Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His costume from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat Oblivion Intro Sequence Scorpion jumps out of a Netherrealm portal and screams, "Vengeance will be mine!" Victory Sequence Scorpion removes his mask, revealing his flaming skull, and says "To Hell with you!". He then summons a portal to the Netherrealm, and drags them there, with his foot standing on the opponent's defeated body. Ending WIP Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe